Golden Star
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Last Chapter. For IVFA 2nd Periode: GAME. Peraturan dari Golden Star itu sangat mudah. 'Bertahan hidup hingga akhir permainan dan kumpulkan lencana emas apapun yang terjadi'. Sebuah peraturan yang sangat sederhana, bukan? M for Bloody Scene. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Fic kilat(?) yang saya ketik dalam waktu 2 hari. Untuk IVFA 2nd Periode: GAME.

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © **Yamaha**

Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka © **Crypton Future Media LTD**

Kamui Gakupo, Gumi © **INTERNET Co. LTD**

Golden Star © **Hime Uguisu**

**Summary:**

For IVFA 2nd Periode: GAME. Peraturan dari _Golden Star_ itu sangat mudah. 'Bertahan hidup hingga akhir permainan dan kumpulkan lencana emas apapun yang terjadi'. Sebuah peraturan yang sangat sederhana, bukan? M for Bloody Scene. RnR

* * *

**Golden Star**

A

**Vocaloid Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

For

**Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfiction Award**

2nd Periode: GAME

* * *

Malam di mana sinar rembulan menerangi gelapnya langit. Keheningan menusuk sangat terasa. Namun dengan cepat keheningan itu dipatahkan oleh suara derap langkah kaki. Perlahan dan semakin cepat. Jelas terdengar suara dedaunan kering yang terinjak. Sesekali percikan air juga ikut bersuara kala kaki-kaki itu menginjak tiap genangan yang ia lewati. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menghiraukan tetesan air yang terpencar dari kawanannya itu. Tujuannya hanya satu. Pergi sejauh mungkin. Bahkan embusan angin yang memainkan helaian rambutnya pun ia abaikan. Itu semua karena yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya bagaimana cara terbebas dari jerat maut. Melarikan diri dari seorang 'malaikat pencabut nyawa' yang terus mengejarnya. Di genggamnya lencana berbentuk bintang emas miliknya. Tepat saat ia hendak melangkah lagi, napasnya terasa terhenti. Bahkan bibir itu hanya dapat terdiam melihat sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mengambil lencanamu," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu melukiskan sebuah senyuman yang artinya sama sekali tak ingin dipedulikan oleh pemuda yang tengah berlari sejak tadi. Walau ia tahu pasti apa arti dibalik senyuman dingin itu. Pemuda pirang tersebut senantiasa menggenggam sebuah pedang di tangannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, pedang itu telah berlumuran darah dan sebuah kepala terjatuh dengan indahnya. Menyentuh genangan air yang telah diabaikan olehnya saat berlari tadi. Setelah melakukan itu, pemuda pirang tersebut berjalan mendekati tubuh tanpa kepala yang tergeletak begitu saja. Darah bercampur dengan tanah basah menodai tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Dengan rasa tak bersalah, ia mengambil paksa lencana emas yang digenggam oleh tangan yang hampir kaku. Mata _emerald_ miliknya tampak berkilat sempurna saat melihat lencana di tangannya. Berawal dari sebuah senyum sarkastis, dan berganti menjadi sebuah tawa yang amat puas dan mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dengan begini hilanglah satu anak yang tersesat lagi." Seorang pria tampak tersenyum menatap layar monitor di hadapannya. Layar itu menunjukkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di hutan yang tampak tak ada penghuninya. Namun, dibalik seluruh rimbunnya pepohonan itu, dapat terlihat jelas beberapa manusia. Lalu mulailah layar-layar itu menampilkan pemandangan yang amat membuat siapapun yang menyaksikannya merasa ingin muntah. Pembunuhan terjadi di mana-mana. Tangan-tangan dingin yang memegang senjata dan mengejar yang lemah. Bagai sang elang yang siap menangkap mangsanya yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Tak ada lagi rasa kemanusiaan dalam sanubari mereka. Jiwa-jiwa tak bersalah itu telah berubah menjadi makhluk tak kenal belas kasih.

"Permainan ini menjadi semakin menarik, ya?" Kini suara wanita yang terdengar. Pria yang tengah duduk sejak tadi itu tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi sang wanita.

"Ya, kau benar, Luka," balas sang pria sambil terus menatap wanita bersurai merah muda yang setia berdiri di sisinya.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang dari permainan _Golden Star_ ini, Gakupo-sama." Wanita itu tersenyum sinis menatap layar monitor di hadapannya.

Mereka sedang mengawasi para 'peserta' yang tengah bertarung dengan mengerahkan seluruh yang mereka miliki demi memenangkan sebuah 'permainan gila' yang mereka sebut dengan _Golden Star_. Pria bernama Gakupo itulah yang mengadakan permainan tersebut. Ia adalah seorang pengusaha terkaya denga harta yang sudah tak ternilai lagi jumlahnya. Apapun yang ia inginkan dapat diperolehnya dengan mudah. Bahkan wanita sekalipun. Namun, anehnya pria itu belum menikah hingga kini. Pria itu juga tak memiliki keturunan ataupun keluarga. Dan saat ini pria beriris _violet_ itu menderita penyakit parah yang menyebabkan hidupnya tak lama lagi.

Karena itu ia menciptakan sebuah permainan. Di mana sang pemenang akan menjadi pewaris dari seluruh kekayaannya. Banyak orang yang kekurangan dari segi ekonomi pun mendaftar. Tapi kenyataan tersebut juga tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa peserta yang mendaftar dapat berasal dari kaum yang tak kekurangan. Seluruh peserta dikumpulkan di hutan pribadi miliknya. Manusia haus akan dunia itu pun memijakan kaki mereka di hutan rimbun tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah memasuki pintu neraka dan mengantarkan nyawa mereka untuk 'dilahap' begitu saja.

Peraturan dari _Golden Star_ itu sangat mudah. 'Bertahan hidup hingga akhir permainan dan kumpulkan lencana emas apapun yang terjadi'. Sebuah peraturan yang sangat sederhana, bukan? Para peserta diberi kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun agar bertahan hidup. Mereka juga bebas menggunakan cara apapun untuk merebut lencana emas milik peserta lain. Akan tetapi, hingga permainan berakhir, peserta dilarang meninggalkan hutan, sekalipun ia telah mati. Raga tak bersalah itu pun mulai saling membunuh. Tak peduli pada siapa mereka menancapkan senjata tajam. Bahkan mereka sudah tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang terpenting adalah, mereka mengumpulkan semua lencana yang ada, dan tetap bertahan hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih, ternyata orang ini memang hanya memiliki satu lencana," gerutu seorang pemuda yang baru saja selesai mengacak-acak tubuh seseorang. Len, pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi salah satu peserta dari permainan _Golden Star_ itu. Ia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang walaupun belum lama menjadi seorang pembunuh, ia telah menjadi seorang pembunuh yang handal. Terkenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Ini sudah hari ke-2 sejak permainan dimulai. Aku baru memiliki 5 lencana termasuk milikku sendiri. Total peserta ada 20 orang termasuk aku di dalamnya. Haah.. Berapa orang lagi yang masih hidup di hutan ini, ya?" Len berjalan menjauhi tubuh tak berjiwa itu. Meninggalkannya begitu saja bagai seonggok sampah yang tak bernilai lagi. Ia mendekati pohon besar. Duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang tampak telah berusia puluhan tahun. Menghela napas berat. Ia merasa lelah. Baru saja kelopak itu akan menutupi permata _emerald_ sang empunya, indera pendengarannya telah diusik oleh adanya suara asing. Gesekkan antar rerumputan.

Ia tak melakukan apapun walau sudah tahu bahwa sesuatu bersembunyi tepat di belakang semak-semak tak jauh darinya. Tangannya masih senantiasa memegang pedang dengan erat. Seluruh lencana yang ia miliki telah ditaruhnya ke dalam saku celananya yang dilengkapi dengan resleting. Matanya mengawasi dengan waspada. Bahkan dedaunan yang terembus angin pun tak luput dari perhatiannya. Napasnya semakin dibuatnya terdengar halus.

"Serahkan lencanamu, Kagamine Len!" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita muncul dari balik semak-semak tadi. Len secara refleks melompat menjauh dari tempatnya bersantai semula. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Sosok yang tadi berusaha menyerangnya. Gadis itu tampak manis dengan rambutnya yang diikat dua dan berwarna _tosca_. Matanya yang terlihat senada serta senyuman manisnya menambah kesan 'cantik' gadis itu. Namun tampaknya hal tersebut tak dapat menarik perhatian Sang Kagamine Len. Terbukti dengan ekspresi pemuda itu yang bahkan tak menggerakan alisnya sama sekali. Senyuman manis itu masih terlihat menawan hingga menghilang dan digantikan dengan senyuman mengerikan.

"Kau tahu, Len? Aku sudah begitu lama menunggu saat ini tiba. Menunggu untuk merasakan sensasi hebat saat hangatnya darahmu menyentuh kulitku, Saat kau menjadi pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhku, saat aku melihat mata hampa itu, aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkanmu," ucapnya seperti bisikan. Ia memegang kedua pipinya sambil terus menampakkan sebuah senyuman seorang _psycho_. Merahnya darah yang mengotori tangannya, kini jadi ikut mengotori paras manisnya. Gadis itu semakin mendekati Len. "Bagaimana rasanya jika yang ada di tanganku ini adalah darahmu, ya?" tanyanya sambil menjilat jemari di tangan kanannya dengan gerakan perlahan. Membiarkan darah itu menyentuh lidahnya.

"Hatsune Miku, lama tak bertemu, ya. Aku tak menyangka putri dari keluarga kaya sepertimu akan mengikuti permainan bodoh seperti ini. Menyedihkan sekali," ujar Len. Bibir itu tersenyum dengan makna meremehkan gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu, Len. Aku mengikuti permainan ini bukanlah karena mengincar hadiahnya. Uang tak pernah membuatku bahagia." Gadis itu, Miku, kembali angkat bicara. "Ini semua karena aku sangat menyukai kegiatan dalam permainan ini. Kami bebas untuk saling membunuh. Bukankah itu hebat? Bagiku ini adalah kesempatan terindahku," lanjutnya lagi.

"Huh? Dasar _psycho_," ujar Len dengan senyuman sinis.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi aku tak mau dengar itu darimu!" balas Miku. Saat Len sadari, gadis itu telah berada tepat di belakangnya sambil memegang erat dua buah pisau miliknya. Bercak darah masih tersisa di permukaan pisau yang terlihat sangat tajam itu.

"Baiklah jika kau suka permainan ini. Aku akan menemani kau bermain hingga akhir napasmu!" Kini Len yang memulai serangannya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sangat terampil. Namun Miku selalu berusaha menahan pedang itu dengan kedua pisaunya. Walau bukanlah seorang profesional, Miku bukanlah orang awam dalam soal membunuh. Ia telah menjadi _psycho_ cukup lama. Bahkan ia telah membunuh sejak usianya 13 tahun. Karena itu, ia telah cukup menguasai berbagai senjata tajam.

"Bermainlah yang serius denganku, Len!" Miku mempercepat setiap gerakannya. Jika saja Len tak segera menghindar, pasti perutnya telah tertusuk oleh pisau itu.

"Aku memang tak mengerti bagaimana cara bermain yang tidak serius," ujar Len yang kemudian berlari menjauh. Mencoba membawa Miku ke tempat lain. Wilayah sekitarnya saat ini sangat tak menguntungkan baginya. Tanah yang licin serta banyaknya genangan air. Belum lagi tempatnya saat ini begitu sempit. Sesuai perkiraannya, Miku berlari mengikutinya.

"Apa sekarang kau ingin bermain kejar-kejaran denganku?" Dengan cepat Miku mengejar Len. Tepat saat hanya ada sedikit jarak diantara mereka berdua, Miku memperhalus napasnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia menendang punggung pemuda pirang itu hingga ia kini tersungkur. Miku memanfaatkan keadaan dengan segera melompat dan menduduki tubuh pemuda itu. Menahan kedua tangannya. "Skakmat, Kagamine Len!" teriak Miku. Gadis itu mengacungkan pisaunya. Menatap Len dengan penuh niatan membunuh.

"Kau tak buruk juga," balas Len. Ia tersenyum, dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat Miku. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil dan menarik tangan gadis itu. Membuatnya jatuh di sebelah Len. Pemuda itu telah membalik keadaannya. Kini ia menduduki perut gadis _tosca_ tersebut. Tak peduli jika ia tak boleh sekasar itu pada seorang gadis. Ini masalah hidup dan matinya. Sekali saja ia lengah dan ragu, maka nyawanya akan berakhir di tangan gadis itu. Len menahan pergelangan tangan Miku. Mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat. Bahkan dari raut wajah Miku, jelas sekali bahwa ia kesakitan.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begini?!" bentak Miku. Ia benci sekali berada pada posisi yang tak menguntungkan seperti saat ini.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Len. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Miku. "Itu karena kau terlalu lemah untuk melawanku, bodoh," bisiknya dengan nada rendah. Detik berikutnya ia menggigit telinga kiri Miku dengan sangat kuat. Miku menjerit histeris dibuatnya. Apalagi saat Miku merasa telinganya terkena cairan hangat. Darahnya sendiri. Ia semakin berteriak dengan tak terkendali. Seakan mendapat kekuatan lebih, ia berhasil melepaskan diri. Mendorong tubuh Len hingga pemuda itu terjatuh lagi. Keringat dingin mengaliri tubuhnya. Membuat beberapa helai rambut _tosca_-nya menempel pada lengannya.

"Berani sekali kau!" teriaknya. Miku mulai menyerang Len secara tak terkendali. Len cukup dibuat susah olehnya karena serangan yang diarahkan padanya selalu nyaris mengenai bagian yang vital. "Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" ia kembali mengamuk.

"Aku juga tak pernah mengharapkan maaf darimu!" balas Len. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya. Menahan pisau-pisau yang terus tertuju padanya. Len yang berjalan mundur dan Miku yang berlari semakin cepat menghampirinya. Tanpa ragu Len menebaskan pedang itu dan tepat mengenai perut gadis dihadapannya. Membuat darah merembes hingga mengotori pakaian Miku.

"Kau memang benar-benar kurang ajar!" Miku mendorong bahu Len hingga membentur batang pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Len berdiri saat itu. Ia menikam bahu pemuda itu. Tentu saja Len tak tinggal diam. Ia mendorong Miku hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke tanah. Len ikut terduduk di atas tanah yang masih basah akibat hujan beberapa jam yang lalu. Berusaha menahan bahu Miku, walau jujur, Len merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat akibat tikaman gadis tadi. Bahkan pisau itu masih menancap di sana.

"Kau juga sama saja!" Len mengarahkan pedangnya lagi ke arah Miku. Sekuat tenaga Miku berusaha melawan dan melepaskan diri. Namun tenaga Len yang sedang marah seperti ini terlalu kuat baginya. Ia pun tak dapat menghindar lagi. Teriakannya kembali memenuhi hutan yang semakin gelap. Tanpa ada keraguan, Len menusukkan pedangnya di jantung gadis itu. Darah memuncrat mengenai wajah tampannya. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan soal wajahnya. Mata indah Miku masih senantiasa terbelalak sempurna. Bahkan karena terlalu takut menyaksikannya, rembulan sampai bersembunyi di balik kumpulan awan. "Ini adalah akhir bagimu, Hatsune Miku." Senyuman dingin itu kembali terukir lagi di wajah Len. Bibir manis milik gadis _tosca_ itu pun kini telah dinodai oleh darah yang masih menetes dari mulutnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa jiwa Miku telah tiada, Len melepaskan cengkraman pada bahunya. Membuat raga itu terjatuh begitu saja. Punggungnya menyentuh tanah. Len pun mulai mencari-cari lencana bintang miliknya. Merogoh setiap saku yang terdapat pada bajunya. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan mengacak-acak baju itu hingga ia mendapatkan lencana yang dicarinya.

"Ia memiliki 3 lencana. Lumayan juga. Berarti ia sudah membunuh 2 peserta sebelum ini. Baguslah, kalau begitu sekarang aku sudah memiliki 8 lencana." Len berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Berusaha melepaskan pisau yang masih menancap di bahunya. Ia juga merebut paksa pisau yang masih digenggam oleh Miku. "Lumayan untuk tambahan senjata," gumam pemuda pirang itu. Setelah mendapatkan lencana yang ia butuhkan, Len pun berjalan menjauhi raga tak bernyawa itu. Meninggalkannya membusuk dalam kegelapan sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi telah menyinari hutan yang masih tampak gelap dan suram. Pergantian hari ini menandakan bahwa permainan memasuki hari ketiga. Len masih terduduk di atas batang pohon yang lumayan tinggi dari tanah. Matanya senantiasa mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Disandarkannya tubuh itu di batang pohon besar yang terdapat di belakangnya. Ia sangat merasa lelah. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah permainan ini segera berakhir. Namun, ia sendiri tak tahu berapa banyak lagi jumlah peserta yang tersisa.

Ia masih kalut dalam pikirannya hingga peluru timah tiba-tiba melintas di sampingnya. Berhasil menggores pipi kanannya. Segera ia kuatkan pegangannya pada pedang yang tak pernah dilepasnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke depan, arah peluru itu datang. Beberapa detik kemudian, peluru itu datang lagi. Len berhasil menghindarinya kali ini. Ia pun melompat turun dari pohon tersebut. Dan sepertinya sang 'penembak' pun ikut turun. Terbukti begitu ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau cerah melompat turun dari atas pohon sepertinya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pistol.

"Jadi kau yang berani mengganggu istirahat tenangku," ujar Len sambil menunjuk gadis itu dengan pedangnya.

"Kalau iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil lencanamu. Setelah kau memberikan lencanamu, kau boleh kembali beristirahat kok," ucap gadis itu.

"Berani sekali kau berkata begitu padaku. Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Apa kau tahu dengan siapa kau sedang berhadapan saat ini, bocah kecil?" Len bertanya dengan senyuman merendahkan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Gumi. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu." Gumi tersenyum yakin. Ia memainkan pistol hitam di tangan kanannya.

"Kagamine Len. Kau pernah dengar nama itu?" tanya Len yang sesekali mengayunkan pedangnya pada udara hampa. Dengan hanya melihat penampilan Len yang berlumuran darah saja sudah membuat Gumi merinding, apalagi begitu ia mendengar namanya.

"Oh, jadi kau pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal itu. Aku pernah dengar namamu sebelumnya," balas Gumi. Gadis itu berusaha tampak tenang. Menyembunyikan ketakutan yang hampir saja membuatnya gemetar. Dalam hatinya ia terus mengutuki kebodohannya. Sepertinya ia memang telah salah memilih lawan. Namun, walaupun ketakutan itu terus menyelimutinya, rasanya ia seperti mendapat keyakinan ketika mengingat apa tujuan utamanya mengikuti permainan ini. "Jadi, ayo kita lihat seberapa hebat pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal itu," lanjutnya. Gumi pun berlari menjauh dari Len. Ia mulai menembakan pistolnya.

"Kau hanya berani pertarungan jarak jauh, ya?" Len menatap peluru timah yang melesat menghampirinya. Lalu dengan mudahnya ia menebas peluru timah itu. Membelahnya menjadi dua. Dan tindakannya itu membuat Gumi semakin merinding. Karena gugup, Gumi terus menembaki Len. Saat pelurunya habis, ia segera menggantinya dengan cepat. Len dapat menangkap gerak-gerik Gumi dengan baik. Ia tahu sekali bahwa gadis itu sangat ketakutan walaupun Gumi terus berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu. Len berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Melihatnya, Gumi semakin sering menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Namun tak satupun peluru itu berhasil mengenai Len lagi. Pedangnya selalu berhasil menangkis setiap peluru yang datang.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga, ya," ujar Gumi masih berusaha menyombongkan diri. Ia berusaha merendahkan Len.

"Aku yang hebat, atau kau yang terlalu lemah?" Pertanyaan Len terdengar sangat sarkastis bagi Gumi. Tepat saat Len hanya beberapa langkah lagi di depan gadis itu, ia kehabisan peluru. Dan Gumi sangat menyadari bahwa tak akan sempat mengisi peluru saat ini. Ia pun memilih untuk berlari menjauh dari Len. "Aku sangat senang saat melihat seseorang yang akan mati, tapi tetap berjuang untuk bertahan hidup lho. Yah, walaupun ia akan tetap mati juga." Sungguh, Gumi tak mau mendengar kalimat terakhir Len tadi.

Gumi pun kini berusaha berlari semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia tersandung dan jatuh menindih sesuatu. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan langkahnya, tapi ia yakin sekali ia tersandung oleh sebuah benda yang cukup besar. Saat ia bangun dan melihat ke bawah, ia sangat terkejut melihat jasad seorang gadis yang berlumuran darah. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak saat itu.

"Gadis yang kau lihat itu adalah Hatsune Miku. Aku baru saja membunuhnya tadi malam. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Len yang telah berada di belakang Gumi. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Len. Pemuda itu tersenyum sangat ramah ke arahnya. Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa itu adalah senyuman paling mengerikan baginya. "Aku tahu kau takut. Kenapa tidak berteriak saja lalu pulang ke rumah ibumu?"

"Aku sudah tak punya yang seperti itu. Sejak kecil aku hidup di panti asuhan!" balas Gumi yang tak bisa menahan gemetarnya lagi. Ia memegang pistolnya dengan kuat.

"Panti asuhan, ya? Kalau begitu sebelum kau mati, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kau menggunakan pistol itu karena menghindari pertarungan jarak dekat. Itu berarti kau bukanlah seorang _psycho_. Lalu, mengapa kau mengikuti permainan ini?" Len menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa saja. Bukanlah dengan pandangan penuh nafsu membunuh seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti pertandingan ini untuk memenangkan hadiahnya. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan panti asuhan tempatku tinggal. Aku sama sekali tak mengira jika aku harus saling membunuh seperti ini!" Gumi bicara dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Air matanya menggenang dan mengalir begitu saja. Membasahi pipi yang bahkan belum ternodai oleh darah itu. "Aku juga tak pernah ingin membunuh seperti ini!"

"Kau adalah salah seorang yang serius mengincar hadiahnya ya. Sebenarnya sih aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hadiahnya. Aku mengikuti permainan ini karena memang sedang tak ada kegiatan lain," ujar Len yang masih belum mempersingkat jarak di antaranya dengan Gumi.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memenangkan pertandingan ini! Kau hanya perlu memberikan lencanamu padaku, kan?" Gumi berusaha memohon. Walau sesungguhnya ia tak yakin Len mau mendengarkannya.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tak mau mati dan tak mau menyerahkan lencana yang telah kukumpulkan dengan susah payah. Jadi, kau saja yang mengalah dan mati, ya?" Sekali lagi, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dengan sangat ramah lagi. Mendengarnya membuat Gumi ingin menjadi tuli saat itu juga. Ia pun kembali mencoba berlari. Ia yakin itu tak akan berhasil. "Aku akan tetap mengejarmu lho," lanjut Len.

Gumi pun menatap pohon di depannya. Ia memilih untuk menaiki pohon tersebut. Walau kesulitan, ia tetap berhasil menaiki pohon tempatnya semula. Ia pun mengisi amunisinya. Setelah berhasil, ia mulai menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Len. Saat ia berpikir bahwa peluru tersebut mengenai Len, ia segera melihat ke bawah. Tapi, ia tak dapat menemukan Len di bawah sana. Pemuda itu hilang begitu saja.

"Kemana dia? Sial!" gerutu Gumi.

"Mencari siapa?" Suara yang sudah terekam dalam ingatannya itu terdengar lagi. Segera Gumi menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Ia mendapati Len telah berdiri di batang pohon tempatnya juga berdiri saat ini. Di sana Len berdiri dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Gumi memegangi pistolnya dengan jemari yang masih gemetar.

"Sejak tadi. Aku hanya melihatmu menembaki sesuatu yang tak ada di bawah sana. Makanya ku tanya, kau mencari siapa?" jawabnya.

"Sialan! Kau sengaja, kan? Kau-," ucapanya terpotong. Len menarik paksa dagunya lalu menahan pipinya dengan kasar.

"Hey, amatir, apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat pedang ini berada di tenggorokanmu?" Len memainkan pedangnya di sekitar leher Gumi tanpa melukai leher itu. Gumi hanya menggeleng lemah. Air matanya semakin mengalir. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan seperti apa rasanya!"

"Kyaaa!" teriak Gumi saat Len mengacungkan pedangnya. Detik selanjutnya suara itu hilang. Teredam oleh pedang milik Len. Ia benar-benar melakukannya. Menancapkan pedang itu di mulut gadis di hadapannya. Lalu ia segera mencabut lagi pedangnya dan menendang Gumi hingga ia terjatuh ke tanah. Menyebabkan bunyi benturan yang lumayan keras. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak seperti Miku saat Len mengakhiri hidupnya. Len pun melompat turun dan berdiri di sebelah Gumi. Ia mulai mencari lencana emas milik gadis bersurai hijau itu.

"Dia memiliki dua lencana? Rupanya ia bisa membunuh juga," gumam Len saat berhasil mengambil lencana itu. Ia pun memasukannya ke dalam kantong. Dengan begitu ia berhasil memiliki 10 lencana saat ini. "Semoga dengan begini permainan ini segera berakhir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kagamine Len. Pembunuh bayaran itu hebat juga rupanya. Ia berhasil mengumpulkan 9 lencana milik lawan dalam waktu 3 hari." Pria bersurai _violet_ itu, Gakupo, tersenyum puas saat menatap layar monitornya.

"Kau benar, sepertinya ia memang bukan pembunuh sembarangan." Gadis bersurai merah muda yang setia menemaninya, Luka, kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Kita lihat saja, sampai sejauh mana ia dapat bertahan." Seulas senyuman dingin terlukis di wajah Gakupo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ya ampun, begadang deh buat nyelesainnya. Singkat, ya? Chapter ke-2 nya akan segera di publish. Ini cuma bakal jadi two-shot kok.

Jujur ya, saya sendiri agak ngilu(?) juga pas bayangin adegan Gumi tadi, tapi entah kenapa saya tetep pengen pake adegan itu #plak.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Mind to review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ini dia chapter ke-2 sekaligus chapter terakhir fic ini. Untuk IVFA 2nd Periode: GAME.

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © **Yamaha**

Kagamine Len & Rin, Megurine Luka, Kaito © **Crypton Future Media LTD**

Kamui Gakupo © **INTERNET Co. LTD**

Golden Star © **Hime Uguisu**

**Summary:**

For IVFA 2nd Periode: GAME. Last Chapter. Peraturan dari _Golden Star_ itu sangat mudah. 'Bertahan hidup hingga akhir permainan dan kumpulkan lencana emas apapun yang terjadi'. Sebuah peraturan yang sangat sederhana, bukan? M for Bloody Scene. RnR

* * *

**Golden Star**

A

**Vocaloid Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

For

**Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfiction Award**

2nd Periode: GAME

* * *

Di antara rimbunnya pepohonan yang bahkan sulit ditembus cahaya, terlihat sosok pemuda pirang di sana. Ia berdiri di tepi sungai kecil dengan air jernih yang mengalir dengan teratur. Ia mengadahkan kedua tangannya demi mengambil air untuknya minum. Setelah merasakan segarnya air melewati kerongkongannya, ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Beralih menatap sekelilingnya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Perutnya sangat tersiksa oleh rasa lapar. Kemarin ia hanya memakan buah yang dapat ditemukan di sana. Tapi tentu saja itu tak cukup.

Bunyi cipratan air berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Mata _emerald_ itu menatap tajam ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum. Beberapa ekor ikan melompat dan kembali berenang dalam sungai itu. Ia pun mengambil pedangnya. Membersihkan pedang itu dengan air sungai dari bekas noda darah yang telah mengering. Setelah pedang itu cukup terlihat bersih, ia pun mulai mencoba menurunkan sebelah kakinya ke sungai.

"Ternyata sungai ini memang dangkal," ucapnya saat sebelah kakinya itu berhasil menyentuh dasar sungai. Ia pun menurunkan sebelah kakinya lagi. Tinggi air sungai itu rupanya hanya sampai lututnya. Karena jernihnya air, ia dapat melihat dasar sungai dengan cukup baik. Matanya mulai mencari-cari di mana ikan-ikan itu berada. Berjalan perlahan ke tengah sungai yang hanya memiliki lebar sekitar 4 meter. Tiba-tiba ia dapat merasakan sesuatu bergerak menyentuh kakinya.

"Ketemu!" serunya. Pedang itu segera digenggam kuat. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seekor ikan berenang tak jauh dari kakinya. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti gerakan ikan itu. Napasnya tertahan dan pedangnya siap untuk menembus apapun di hadapannya. Perlahan ia mulai memasukan ujung pedangnya ke dalam air. Semakin dekat dengan ikan yang masih bergerak di tempat. Saat gerakan ikan itu terhenti, Len segera menusuk tubuh ikan itu. Mengangkat pedang yang diujungnya kini terdapat seekor ikan air tawar berukuran sedang.

"Berhasil. Ternyata cara membunuh manusia juga dapat diterapkan untuk membunuh hewan," ujarnya bangga. Len pun berjalan menuju tepi sungai. Ia duduk di tepi sungai untuk membersihkan ikan tersebut. Setelah selesai, barulah ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi sungai. Mencari-cari ranting pohon yang bisa digunakannya sebagai pengganti kayu bakar. Usai mengumpulkan ranting itu menjadi tumpukkan, ia merogoh sakunya. Mengambil korek api yang memang selalu ia bawa. Menyalakan api tersebut dan membakar tumpukan beberapa ranting di hadapannya. Len pun menusukkan ikan tadi pada pedangnya lagi dan mulai membakar ikan itu di atas api.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Len." Suara seorang pria terdengar dari belakang. Len yang duduk di tepi sungai untuk mengambil air dapat melihat pantulan sosok di belakangnya. Di sana terlihat pantulan dari seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya dengan rambut berwarna biru. Melihatnya, mata _emerald_ Len pun terbelalak. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah terlihat sekaget ini.

"Kau!" serunya. Ia langsung bangkit seketika. Memegang pedangnya dan memposisikan pedang itu di depan wajahnya.

"Hey, hey, kau tak perlu sekaget itu, kan? Santailah sedikit. Kita kan sudah lama tak bertemu," ucap Kaito, pria berambut biru itu, yang terlihat sangat santai. Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi Len. Ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu menunjukkan emosinya.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa santai jika melihat wajahmu! Berani sekali kau menampakkan diri di hadapanku setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" bentak Len. Diayunkannya pedang itu ke arah Kaito yang ada di depannya. Kaito berhasil menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba yang Len arahkan padanya.

"Jadi kau masih marah padaku soal kematian saudara kembarmu itu, ya? Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lagipula gadis itu sudah terlanjur mati, kan?" ujar Kaito. Mendengarnya, Len seperti tersambar petir. Bagaimana mungkin pria bernama Kaito dapat mengatakan hal sekejam itu soal Rin, saudara kembarnya? Padahal Kaito adalah kekasih sekaligus orang yang paling dicintai oleh Rin. Padahal Kaito selalu berusaha melindungi Rin. Bahkan Kaito pun selalu bersikap baik padanya. Namun, mengapa seorang Kaito yang baik hati itu dapat dengan tega membunuh saudara kembar yang paling disayangi oleh Len? Mengapa ia tega membunuh kekasihnya sendiri lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja?

"Tutup mulutmu, manusia brengsek!" Len segera berlari dengan cepat menyusul Kaito yang berlari semakin menjauh darinya. Suara tawa yang terdengar dari mulut pria bersurai biru itu bagaikan api yang selalu berhasil menyulut sumbu kemarahannya. Len menebaskan pedangnya berkali-kali, walau ia tahu itu tak akan berhasil mengenai pria di hadapannya.

"Kenapa, Len? Kenapa kau tega mengarahkan pedang itu padaku?" tanya Kaito yang berpura-pura kecewa. Kalimat itu jelas saja membuat Len merasa segala kebencian dalam hatinya ditarik keluar.

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu! Aku tak mau mendengarnya dari seorang pembunuh rendahan sepertimu!" Mereka masih tetap seperti itu. Len yang dikuasai oleh amarahnya dan terus menyerang Kaito, sementara Kaito yang tampak tenang dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan pedang dari Len.

"Kau sebut aku 'pembunuh', hah? Memangnya kau pikir kau sendiri bukanlah pembunuh? Kau bahkan terkenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin, Kagamine Len," balas Kaito. Ia tersenyum sinis dan menodongkan pistol miliknya.

"Pistol? Huh, kau tak akan berhasil melawanku dengan benda macam itu." Len ikut mengeluarkan pistol yang ia peroleh setelah bertarung melawan Gumi. Tangan kirinya siap menekan pelatuk pistol itu, sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pedang miliknya.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cara seperti seorang _samurai_." Kaito melemparkan pistol miliknya. Ia menghunuskan pedang miliknya yang tersimpan dalam sarung pedangnya. Kini tangan kanannya memegang pedang seperti Len. Mengerti, Len ikut melemparkan pistol milik Gumi itu.

"Ketahuilah, kau tak pantas bertarung dengan sok _samurai_ seperti itu, manusia rendahan." Len menguatkan pegangannya pada pedang di tangan kanannya. Berlari menghampiri Kaito dengan serius. Kini mereka benar-benar hanya berjarak satu langkah kaki. Pedang itu saling beradu. Kekuatan tangan sang pemiliknya menjadi penentu nyawa mereka masing-masing.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sekuat ini? Apakah ini bocah cengeng yang selalu kugendong pulang saat menangis dan tak mendapat teman?" Kaito melompat mundur secara tiba-tiba. Hampir saja membuat Len terjatuh.

"Len yang kau kenal sudah lenyap. Begitu juga dengan Kaito yang kukenal!" Pemuda pirang itu terus berlari menghampiri Kaito sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Ujung pedangnya yang tajam terlihat berkilat dan siap menembus apapun yang menghalanginya. "Kau tak pantas hidup, Kaito!"

"Benarkah? Padahal dulu kau adalah anak manis yang selalu tersenyum melihatku. Begitu juga dengan Rin," ujar Kaito yang hanya menggunakan pedangnya untuk menahan semua serangan dari Len. Ia sama sekali tak mencoba untuk menusukkan pedang itu pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Jangan pernah sebut nama Rin dengan mulut kotormu lagi!" bentak Len. Ia mulai terlihat lepas kendali. Terus menerus melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Kaito. "Berhentilah menghindar kau, pecundang!" Suara Len yang selalu terdengar datar itu menjadi semakin terdengar meninggi. Wajahnya yang selalu kehilangan emosi, kini dipenuhi oleh kemarahan.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kaito adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia temui. Pria berusia 5 tahun lebih tua dari Len yang selalu menjaga ia dan saudara kembarnya sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal saat mereka berusia 12 tahun, telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat dipercaya olehnya. Kaito selalu melindungi mereka berdua. Menghiburnya. Bahkan sejak usia 12 tahun itu, ia sudah tinggal bersama Kaito hingga usianya 17 tahun.

Ya, hingga peristiwa itu terjadi. Kaito membunuh saudara kembarnya, Rin. Len yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya merasa waktunya terhenti kala melihat jasad Rin yang berlumuran darah di dalam rumahnya, dengan Kaito berdiri di sampingnya dan memegang pisau berlumuran darah. Dan yang Len lakukan saat itu adalah berlari sejauh mungkin dari rumah Kaito karena ia tahu, pria itu menatapnya dengan penuh niatan membunuh.

"Waktu itu, kau pasti berniat membunuhku juga, kan?" Pedang Len meleset menebas batang pohon kecil di samping Kaito.

"Anak pintar, tebakanmu benar sekali. Sayangnya kau terlanjur lari dan aku tak mungkin keluar dari rumah dengan penampilan seperti waktu itu." Kaito masih memasang wajah tenangnya. Tanpa disangka, Len menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam di tempatnya saat ini. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap rerumputan hijau di bawahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat dingin.

"Kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena kalian terlalu menarik untuk dibunuh?" Dan jawaban Kaito itu berhasil membuat Len kembali menatapnya. Sorot mata itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Mata _emerald_-nya memancarkan kebencian yang sangat dalam pada pria di hadapannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Len kembali berlari semakin cepat. Hingga pedangnya berhasil melukai lengan kanan Kaito saat pria itu berusaha melindungi diri. Ia tak berhenti sampai di situ, Len terus melayangkan serangan padanya. Beberapa luka sayatan mulai menghiasi lengan kanan dan kirinya. Bajunya pun ikut robek. "Sepertinya kau serius, ya?"

"Kau punya otak untuk berpikir dan menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri, kan?" Sekali lagi Len mencoba menyerang jantung Kaito. Namun ia gagal lagi dan mengenai bahu kiri pria itu.

"Kalau sudah menyangkut soal Rin, kau selalu cepat marah seperti ini. Padahal gadis itu biasa saja kok. Bahkan jelas sekali ia lebih menyayangi dan mempercayaiku dibandingkan kau. Tapi kau tetap menyayanginya lebih dari apapun," jelas Kaito. Itu adalah kenyataan yang tak pernah ingin didengar oleh Len. Walau ia sendiri telah mengetahui kenyataan menyedihkan itu.

"Apa kau sebegitu tak punya hatinya?!" teriak Len. Ia melompat dan menendang Kaito dengan sangat kencang hingga pria itu terjatuh membentur tanah. Sebelum Len berhasil menduduki tubuhnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Miku, Kaito sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit, kembali menatapnya dan berjalan mundur.

"Aku memang tak punya hati. Hebat, kan?" jawab Kaito yang kembali mengumbar senyuman dan wajah polosnya. Len mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Sangat kuat hingga ia dapat merasakan tajamnya kuku mengenai telapak tangannya.

"Kau bohong. Aku yakin kau bukanlah orang yang akan membunuh hanya karena alasan itu. Jadi, jawab yang benar dong! Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" Len menarik kerah baju Kaito dengan kasar. Tangan kirinya mencengkram kain itu. "Tatap mataku dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Kenapa kau membunuh Rin? Bukankah kau mencintainya seperti yang selalu kau katakan padanya?!"

"Seseorang tak butuh alasan untuk membunuh." Kaito memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata Len. Kesal, Len pun menghajar pipi Kaito dan menarik kerahnya dengan semakin kuat.

"Jawab dan tatap mataku!" bentak Len lagi. Kaito tertunduk. Mulutnya tak mengucap sepatah katapun. Detik berikutnya pemuda berambut biru itu mendorong Len hingga ia terjatuh. Dan Kaito langsung mengarahkan pedangnya pada Len. Ujung pedang itu hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari mata kiri Len yang kini terduduk di tanah.

"Kalau kau berhasil membuatku nyaris mati, maka aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau dan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tapi, jika aku yang membuatmu nyaris mati, maka kau harus menyerahkan semua lencanamu dan melupakan kejadian itu," tantang Kaito. Len tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"_Deal_!" jawab Len yang segera menepis pedang Kaito dengan pedang miliknya. Ia segera berdiri dan kembali mengarahkan pedangnya pada Kaito.

"Kau memang naif, Len" Kaito memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke dalam sarung pedangnya dan segera berlari untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah. Pistol miliknya dan milik Len yang tadi ia lemparkan. Lalu menekan pelatuk kedua pistol itu dan menembakkannya ke arah Len.

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau memang licik," balas Len. Ia dapat menangkis sebuah peluru dengan pedangnya, namun rupanya ia tak berhasil menangkis peluru satunya lagi. Hingga peluru timah itu berhasil menembus bajunya. Hampir saja menembus perutnya jika ia tak segera menghindar. Ia juga berusaha agar peluru Kaito tidak mengenai bahu kirinya yang kemarin ditikam oleh Miku.

"Kau tak ingin menangis walau terluka seperti itu, hm?" tanya Kaito yang jelas sekali mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek. Len tak menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu, dan berlari menjauh. Ia terus menuju ke dalam hutan yang dipenuhi rimbunan pohon. Kaito pun mengejarnya dengan terus menembakinya. Sesekali Kaito mengganti amunisinya.

Saat Kaito berhasil memasuki area dengan rerimbunan pohon itu, ia terdiam. Keheninganlah yang hanya dapat ia rasakan di sana. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mata _blue sapphire_-nya mengawasi keadaan. Berusaha mencari sosok pemuda pirang yang diincarnya. Matanya terus mencari ke sekeliling hingga menatap ke bawah. Ia menyadari satu hal. Baju dan celana Len terlihat agak basah tadi. Dan kini ia melihat jejak tetesan air di atas tanah. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti tetesan itu dengan waspada.

"Hilang?" Kaito menautkan alisnya saat mendapati jejak tetesan air itu menghilang tepat di depan sebuah pohon besar. Matanya lalu menatap pohon itu dari bawah sampai atas. Kembali senyuman licik terlukis di wajahnya kala melihat bekas air masih menempel di batang pohon itu. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau memang naif, Len," gumamnya. Kaito pun mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembak ke atas pohon. Saat mendengar suara benda jatuh, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Berjalan perlahan mengikuti arah datangnya suara tadi. Berharap mendapatkan tubuh Len yang terjatuh di sana. Namun, yang ia temukan hanyalah sepatu pemuda pirang itu.

"Sial! Ternyata hanya sepatunya. Kemana dia?" Kaito menatap ke atas tempat jatuhnya sepatu itu. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun di sana selain dedaunan. Lalu matanya beralih menatap sekitar tempat jatuhnya sepatu Len tadi. Ia melihat sedikit genangan air di sana. "Berarti tadi dia memang di atas sana. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa turun dari pohon tanpa aku sadari?"

Tak dapat menemukan Len di pohon itu, Kaito pun beralih mencarinya di tempat lain. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati menjauh dari pohon itu. Matanya tetap mengawasi keadaan. Tangannya siap menekan pelatuk pistolnya kapanpun. Indera pendengarannya tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara gesekan dedaunan. Ia segera melihat ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati sesuatu yang berkilat di antara rimbunnya daun di sebuah pohon besar tak jauh darinya. Jika diperhatikan dengan baik, kilatan itu persis sekali dengan kilatan pedang saat terkena sinar matahari. Kaito pun segera menembaknya. Namun lagi-lagi, bukanlah tubuh Len yang terjatuh. Itu hanyalah sebuah pisau.

"Sialan, ia mencoba mempermainkanku!" gerutu Kaito dengan frustasi. Ia menatap pohon tempat jatuhnya sepatu Len, dan pohon tempat jatuhnya pisau tadi. Letaknya tak berjauhan. Batangnya pun hampir tersambung, hanya terdapat sedikit jarak di sana. Kaito yakin sekali Len tidak berpindah tempat lewat tanah, tetapi ia berpindah tempat lewat batang-batang pohon itu. "Ia pasti sengaja membawaku ke tempat seperti ini!"

Kaito berjalan ke pohon sebelah tempat jatuhnya pisau itu. Mencoba memperkirakan di pohon mana sekarang Len berada. Lagi, ia melihat kilatan seperti pisau tadi. Kini ia tak berpikir lagi dan langsung menembaknya. Senyuman lebarnya hilang seketika saat mendapati itu adalah pisau yang sama seperti pisau tadi.

"Berapa pisau lagi yang ia punya?!" Kaito akhirnya menembak setiap pohon secara brutal. Tak peduli apakah yang akan terkena oleh pelurunya nanti. Berkali-kali ia tembaki pohon-pohon itu, hanya daun atau ranting pohon yang jatuh. "Kuso!" Tepat saat Kaito hendak menembak pohon berikutnya, gerakannya terhenti. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ditahan dan ia pun ditendang dari belakang hingga tersungkur.

"Ini kuambil lagi," Len, pemuda yang tadi menendang Kaito dari belakang, menginjak punggung Kaito dengan kaki kanannya dan mengambil paksa kedua pistol yang masih dipegang oleh Kaito. Dengan cepat, Kaito membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini ia dapat melihat sosok Len yang tersenyum memegang kedua pistolnya. Satu pistol tepat mengarah ke kepala Kaito, dan satunya lagi mengarah ke jantung pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Kau kalah, Kaito!" seru Len dan kini ia menembakkan pistol itu ke arah kedua kaki Kaito untuk menahan pergerakan pemuda itu. Len melempar satu pistolnya, dan mengambil pedang dari sarung pedangnya yang selalu terikat dengan ikat pinggangnya. Mengarahkan ujung pedang itu di depan mata kiri Kaito, persis seperti yang Kaito lakukan padanya sebelum ini.

"Cih, aku benci mengakui ini!" Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, namun sama sekali tak ada genangan air di kelopak mata itu. Len menginjak perut Kaito dengan kaki kanannya.

"Kau kalah, jadi aku perintahkan kau untuk menatapku dan menceritakan semua yang selama ini kau tutupi dariku!" bentak Len. Kaito menahan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Pertama, ada satu hal yang kau tak ketahui soal keluargaku. Keluargaku yang selalu bersikap baik padamu itu. Mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran. Dan kau tahu? Mereka yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu," jelas Kaito. Mata _emerald_ Len terbelalak dan ia menginjak perut Kaito dengan lebih keras secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa sejak awal kau tahu semua itu? Lalu kenapa mereka tak membunuh aku dan Rin juga?!" tanya Len. Mata itu semakin berkilat karena kebencian.

"Mereka tak membunuh kalian karena memang mereka hanya diperintahkan untuk membunuh orang tua kalian. Aku tahu soal itu. Karena itu aku kaget saat orang tuaku malah membawa kalian tinggal di rumah kami. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa kasian pada kalian. Sungguh, aku tak tega jika mengingat bahwa yang membuat kalian menderita adalah orang tuaku. Karena itu, aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Bahkan aku tulus mencintai Rin," lanjutnya lagi. Len terdiam. Ia melemaskan kakinya, dan berhenti menginjak Kaito.

"Lalu kenapa kau tega melakukan itu?" Len bertanya dengan nada lirih. Mendengar semua itu membuatnya hancur.

"Karena orang tuaku memaksa. Aku tak bisa menolak mereka. Aku ... terpaksa," jawab Kaito. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan olehnya pun berhasil keluar. Membasahi pipinya yang selalu dibasahi oleh darah.

"Kau tahu? Aku jadi pembunuh bayaran karena kau. Karena kau telah merampas Rin yang sudah seperti cahaya hidupku. Karena kau sudah membuat hidupku menjadi gelap, maka tak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain terus tenggelam dalam kegelapan," ujar Len. Ia melemparkan pistol terakhirnya dan bersiap menusuk Kaito.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Karena itu, aku tak akan melawan saat ini. Kau boleh membunuhku dan mengambil lencana di saku celanaku sesukamu. Aku pantas diperlakukan seperti ini." Kaito menutup matanya dengan air mata yang masih menetes. Tepat saat Len hendak menusuk jantung itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Entah kenapa ia tak dapat melakukannya. Kaki dan tangannya lemas seketika. Ia terduduk di samping tubuh itu. Bahkan tangannya sampai melepaskan pedangnya ke tanah begitu saja. Matanya ingin sekali mengeluarkan air mata, namun rasanya tak bisa. Air matanya sudah kering. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana cara menangis. Hatinya sudah terlalu gelap untuk merasakan emosi kesedihan seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tak bisa melakukannya, maka aku akan membantumu. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh Kaito yang kau kenal," ucap Kaito. Kini senyuman hangat yang terlukis di wajah itu. Bukanlah senyuman licik atau sinis seperti sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat Len semakin tersiksa. Perlahan Kaito meraih tangan kiri Len yang masih terlihat berdarah karena pelurunya. Lalu Kaito meraih pistol yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya. Membuat Len memegang pistol itu. Kaito memegang tangan itu lagi, dan membantu Len untuk memegang pistolnya dengan baik. Mengarahkannya tepat di kepalanya. "_Sayonara_, Len," bisiknya. Setelahnya ia menekan pelatuk pistol yang dipegang oleh Len. Membiarkan peluru timah itu menembus kepalanya. Melihatnya, Len bahkan tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"_Sayonara_, Kaito-_nii_," balas Len dengan senyuman pahit dan tatapan mata yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan memiliki tatapan seperti itu. Dilepasnya pistol hitam yang dipegangnya. Kini ia mulai merogoh saku celana Kaito untuk mengambil lencana. Matanya terbelalak lagi saat mendapati berapa jumlah lencana yang dimiliki oleh Kaito.

"Ia memiliki 10 lencana?! Kalau begitu sudah tak ada peserta lain di sini? Kalau begitu permainan ini.."

"Kagamine Len, silakan ikuti aku." Len menoleh saat mendengar suara perempuan yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Matanya memantulkan sosok wanita bersurai merah muda yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Anda, Luka, kan? Pelayan setia Gakupo yang mengantarkan kami ke hutan ini?" tanya Len. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Tepat sekali. Karena itu, silakan ikuti aku. Kita akan ke mansion Gakupo-sama sekarang," ajaknya. Menurut, Len pun mengikuti gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sesuai perkiraanku, kaulah yang akan jadi pemenang," ujar Gakupo saat Len dan Luka sampai di ruangannya. Ruangan yang terdapat banyak layar monitor tempat Gakupo mengawasi semua peserta. Di sana sosok itu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang luasnya dengan selang infus yang terhubung di tangan kirinya. Di sampingnya terdapat tabung oksigen yang siap digunakan kapanpun. Selain itu juga terdapat alat-alat medis lain yang menunjang kehidupannya.

"Gakupo-sama, jangan banyak bicara dulu." Luka segera berlari menghampiri tuannya itu.

"Tak apa, Luka. Aku memang sedang menunggu kematianku. Tubuhku ini rasanya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Sakit sekali." Gakupo pun beralih menatap Len.

"Kau telah berhasil, Kagamine Len" ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum. Ia menarik napasnya, dan tak mengembuskannya kembali. Mata itu tertutup perlahan. Membuat Luka terlihat sangat panik. Ia berusaha mendengarkan detak jantung pria itu, namun tak bisa. Sudah tak ada detak jantung yang terdengar lagi. Len hanya terdiam menatap semua itu. Ia kini menatap kosong ke arah layar monitor di hadapannya.

"Jadi ia mengawasi semuanya dari sini. Ia melihat semua kejahatanku dari sini," gumam Len. Tanpa ia sadari, Luka sudah berdiri di dekatnya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Selamat, Kagamine Len. Kau adalah pemenang dari _Golden Star_ ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

Puaaah..gaje! *gegulingan*. Saya beneran bisa namatin chapter ini! *walau tetep aja jadi gaje gitu*

Oh ya, buat yang bingung, dua pisau yang ada di pohon itu pisau yang Len ambil waktu lawan Miku.

Yosh, mind to review? ;)


End file.
